Chapter 225
Rindou is the 225th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary The Wei soldiers are advancing. At the rear were the Hi Shin Unit is stationed is Shin being notified that they are being pushed back on all fronts. They notice that the Wei soldiers are completely different from yesterday. They ask if there is any sign of Rin Ko. En thinks that even being in the rear gives them a wider coverage, but it's still up to luck whether or not they will run into Rin Ko. At Mou Gou HQ, they are watching the centre army from behind on 800m high ground. One of the soldiers tells that looking down at the field from here and taking into account the spread of the enemy army's strength, ... Mou Ten is being told that it would seem that luck is smiling upon them. The Gyoku Hou Unit are preparing to engage the enemy as well. Mou Ten tells that before even worry about whether or not Rin Ko is really there, it looks as if general DO Mon is rushing to plug the gap. Do Mon tells his men to not to falter. Now is the time to put the fear of the mighty Qin army into those Wei knaves. The Qin HQ notice them as well as one of the soldiers tells that it appears that they've recovered slightly. Shin is being notified that there is fierce fighting on their right. Shin tells that isn't it. He tells that today, Rin Ko will be playing for keeps. If he is personally coming out, there is no way it's going to be something as half arsed as that. general Ei Bi is watching from afar as well. He notices that the enemies in the distance have started moving. In the other direction as well. He asks himself if they are running in circles. Shin is being told that there is a huge dust storm. Ei Bi is confused on what is happening. The entire Qin centre army is confused as they see 2 gigantic spirals coming towards them. Mou Gou tells that this technique is known as Rindou. He tells that even he has only heard of it through vague rumours. It's said that in the past, Rin Ko was able to penetrate even the famous Ou Ki's defensive formations with the use of a strange tactic known as the Rindou. The Qin centre army is trying to fortify their defences on the left and right flanks. General Ei Bi reacted swiftly as he sent troops to bolster the areas in front of the two spirals. Shin starts to smile. Mou Gou tells that the circular motions are actually driving their forces in the line to left and right. Suddenly they realise what the Rindou true target is. They were targeting the centre region where Ei Bi is located. Ou Hon is being notified of this event, same as for Mou Ten. Shin tells that there is no mistaking it. This is definitely Rin Ko. The Qin army is having trouble dealing with this tactic. They ask the general Ei Bi to fall back. He is impressed that even without his own troops Rin Ko is still this strong. He realises that they are different leagues. He states that he has no choice to leave the rest to Shin, who is young enough to be his own son. He goes for Rin Ko himself in order to duel him. He tells that may good fortune may be with Mou Gou. Mou Gou HQ notices that the generals flag has disappeared. They realise that this isn't going well for them. They have committed the vast majority of their troops into that defensive line. If they actually manage to break trough then there remains only a handful of defence teams standing between the enemy and their HQ. The Qin centre army has realised that fact as well and are using everything they have to stop the enemy. The Qin army has become weaker due to the Rindou that resulted in Qin losing their unity. Not to mention, having lost their officer, this entire region is in chaos. One of the Wei soldiers is impressed that everything went according to Rin Ko's plan. He tells that he is a terrifying man. He tells that the enemy no longer has any means to resist them. He tells that they are breaking trough and will be taking the enemy HQ in one push. However thing might not go as easy has he thinks as Shin is closing in on Rin Ko. He then clashes his sword against him. The Hi Shin Unit is following their commander's lead. Everyone is shocked by this new resistance. The Wei advance has been halted. Shin tells that there is no more running away for either of them. It's time for them to finish this once and for all as he directs himself to Rin Ko. Characters in Order of Appearance *Shin *En *So Sui *Mou Gou *Mou Ten *Ou Hon *Ban You *Do Mon *Ei Bi *Rin Ko *Bi Hei *Taku Kei *Ei Bi *Den Yuu *Ryuu Sen *Suu Gen *Shou Sa *Kyo Gai Characters Introduced Chapter Notes *Qin centre army is being pushed back on all fronts. *Mou Gou HQ is watching from behind the centre army at 800m hight. *Do Mon is rushing to plug the gap. *Wei centre army formed two gigantic spirals known as Rindou. *The Qin centre army is trying to fortify their defences on the left and right flanks. *Ei Bi sent in troops to bolster the Qin's defence. *Ei Bi goes for Rin Ko himself. *Ei Bi is killed easily by Rin Ko. *Qin centre army lost their unity and has become weaker. *Shin is now face to face with Rin Ko. *The Hi SHin Unit managed to halt Rin Ko's advance. *Shin and Rin Ko have a rematch. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters